


End of the Line

by Ultra



Series: Soldiers of Misfortune [5]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Final Battle, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Revenge, Soldiers, Team, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Everyone lost somebody in the snap.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



> For my good friend theron09 - it's only short, but this scene came into my head after watching Infinity War and wouldn't go away. It seemed like the perfect addition to the 'Soldiers of Misfortune' series, which I have always thought of as your series, and so I saved it to post for your birthday, as another little gift for you. I hope you like it :)

It wasn’t a complete surprise when he opened the door and saw him standing there.

“Spencer. It’s been a while.” Steve nodded once, then peered further into the hallway.

Eliot’s team were conspicuous in their absence, but he wasn’t going to question it yet. In the circumstances, it didn’t seem right.

“A lot’s been happening. It’s not the first time I thought about coming around, but you had your team, I had mine...”

When his voice trailed off, Steve was pretty sure he knew why, but he still didn’t say anything. He sensed movement behind himself and turned to look.

“Natasha.”

“Reinforcements?” she checked, quirking an eyebrow at Eliot. “Can’t say it’s not a good time to call in the cavalry.”

“Romanov.” Eliot nodded a greeting, not caring about the way she looked him over, from the katana at his back to the guns strapped across his chest. He was well used to it. “Wish this was all under better circumstances.”

“We all do,” said Steve, letting out a tired sigh. “We may be down, but we’re not out. There could be a way to put things right.”

“If there is, we find it,” Eliot told him, meeting his eyes with a steely gaze. “If not, just point me at the asshole who took my family from me.”

“Thanos can kill a person with his pinkie, even a guy like you, Spencer,” Nat told him evenly.

Eliot smiled, a cold, bloodless, rattlesnake smile. “Let him try.”

“Thanos isn’t the way, not now,” Steve insisted, “but there might be another solution, some way to reverse what was done. Could always use another soldier in the ranks,” he said, getting Eliot’s attention back at last. “What do you say, Spencer? You with us?”

“You got a plan, Rogers, then you know I’m in,” he said, taking a hold of his hand and shaking, “to the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I haven't see Endgame yet and probably won't for a while, so if anybody reading this has seen it, no spoilers in the comments please. Thank you :)~~


End file.
